GrandChase HighSchool
by Chalice07
Summary: lire,Elesis,Arme, Amy dan Mari murid baru sekolah serdin highschool, siapa sangka masuknya mereka kesekolah serdin bakalan menemukan takdir cinta mereka /ea bicaranya *dihajar penghuni FFN*/. /suck summary dan cerita/ Rated T for safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Chalice07 : horeee! Cerita baru ! *joget-joget ala gangam style*_

_Arme : jah... bikin cerita... padahal fic nya satunya lagi belum selesai *sweadropped*_

_Lass : apalagi... nih fic multi chap..._

_Sieghart : apa kaga berat tuh?_

_Elesis : udah berapa banyak fic menumpuk , chalice07?_

_Ronan : kalau menumpuk bisa-bisa anda sendiri yang repot lho..._

_OPA GANGAM STYLE! HEEEI! SEKSI LADY! (music yang super keras sampe-sampe bikin telinga berdarah)_

_All(except Mari and Zero dan amy) : *sweadropped*_

_All (except Mari,Lire,Zero,Lass dan Amy) : HEI! AUTHOR IDIIOT! BISA KAGA SETELIN MUSIK GAK GEDE-GEDE?!_

_Jin : apa yang kau lakukan pada amy yayangku?_

_Amy : *ikut-ikuttan joget opa gangam syle* opa gangam style~ hei! Seksi lady~_

_Elesis : apa kau denger apa pertanyaan ku,si kakek moyang itu sama si ronan?_

_Chalice : soal mudah~ tinggal hiatuskan saja~_

_All chaser (min mari,lass, and zero) + reader : *ngehajar author*_

_CHALICE07 K.O_

_Chalice : kebanyakan curcol! *hidup lagi dari liang kubur (?)* kita mulai aja lah! Arme disclaimer!_

_Arme : oke! _

_Disclaimer : grandchase bukan milik chalice, tapi megaxus._

_Warning : gaje, lebay, typo, garing (?), aneh, OOC, aneh, cerita yang super sarap, pernambahan OC sembarangan dan Properti secara sembarangan, mungkin agak sedikir cross dengan elsword dan bahasa gado-gado (?) dengan bahasa jepang, inggris dan indo._

_**P.s : Main Pairing : Arme x Lass. Slight Pairing : Elesis x Ronan, Amy x jin, Lire x ryan , Mary x Sieghart.  
**_

_**-happy reading-**__**  
**_

* * *

"kakak Arme! Bangun!" teriak seorang gadis bernama Aisha sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan kakaknya.

"ng... 5 menit lagi..." igau gadis yang tidur mirip sleeping beuty yang kita kenal sebagai Arme Glensid.

"ini bukannya nambah-nambah waktu tidur! Apa kakak gak mau telat di hari pertama masuk sekolah?!" teriak Aisha geram karena kakaknya yang lebih tua setahun dengannya kaga mau bangun

"APA!?" teriak Arme dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi.

"... *sigh* aku kelihatannya bakal telat nih cuman gara-gara kakak doank..." Ucap Aisah sambil menghela nafas.

"Aisha! Elsword datang menjemput mu!" panggil seseorang atau bisa dibilang ibu Aisha dan Arme.

"oke! Kakak, Aisha pergi duluan ya!"

"iya" jawab Arme dari dalam kamar mandi.

Dan Aisah segera ke luar rumah.

* * *

-skip time-

Arme keluar rumah dan menemukan Elesis dan Lire sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya.

"kau lama sekali, kami menunggu setelah si Elsword menjemputmu" ucap Elesis bete.

"lho? Kenapa kau gak memanggilku jika kalian menjemputku?"

"...hanya iseng aja..."

"hei! Itu bukan alasan yang logis, Elesis!"

"terus musti jawab apa? Tuan putri tidur~"

"Grrr"

"hei,hei, jangan berantem, nanti kita bisa telat jika berantem disini karena buang-buang waktu" lerai Lire.

"oke..." dan mereka bertiga segera kesekolah.

Saat ditengah perjalanan menuju sekolah...

"hai! Arme! Ele-chan! Lire!" tiba-tiba muncul gadis berambut pink dan biru.

"pagi..." sapa gadis berambut biru dan bermata beda.

"pagi Amy, Pagi Mari" sapa Arme dan Lire lembut.

"pagi" sapa Elesis datar.

"pagiiiiii! Amy!" tiba-tiba muncul pemuda berambut merah dan langsung memeluk Amy dari belakang.

"pagi ,jinny~" sapa amy dan malah seneng-seneng aja dipeluk jin.

"umm... Amy? Sejak kapan kau punya pacar?" tanya Arme, lire dan elesis bersamaan.

"sejak kita dalam liburan musim panas~ (sejak kapan grandchase ada musim panas?)" ucap Amy santai.

'apa?! Sebulan yang lalu?!' pikir semuanya shock (tentunya si mari kaga mikir soal itu diakan datar)

"kenapa? Iri~ hm,hm?" tanya amy sambil memeluk balik ke jin dengan cara merangkul leher jin.

Jin hanya bermuka merah dan tidak berkutik.

'what the hell?! Si Amy sengaja mau buat kami iri mentang-mentang kami jomblo?!' pikir semuanya shock (min Mari)

"hoi, Jin! Cepetan atau kita bakalan telat!" teriak seseorang dengan jengkel.

"hahaha... maafkan aku Sieghart, Lass, Ryan,Ronan"

Dan seseorang bukan... 4 orang pemuda datang menyamperin mereka.

"hmm? Siapa cewe ini? Aku kaga pernah lihat?" tanya pemuda berambut raven melihat Amy memeluk Jin.

"pacarku" ucap jin innocent.

**JDERRR!**

Background pemuda berambut raven, berambut Oren dan biru terdapat petir menyambar.

Tentunya lelaki berambut biru muda biasa-biasa saja.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU PUNYA PACAR?!" teriak Pemuda oren itu dan pemuda Raven itu dengan histeris.

"sejak kita liburan musim panas dan di kerrie beach" ucap jin innocent lagi.

Pemuda berambut Raven itu dan Oren itu pundung dipojokkan jalan (?) sambil bicara dengan nada suram "jadi cuman kami doank belum dapat pacar..."

Semuanya hanya sweadropped-ria (min Mari)

"umm... kalian siapa ya?" tanya Amy,elesis, Arme, dan Lire secara bersamaan dan tentunya si Amy melepaskan pelukannya.

"oh iya, kami belum memperkenalkan nama kami"

"salam kenal namaku Ronan erudon" ucap Lelaki berambut biru tua itu sambil tersenyum, senyumannya dengan sukses membuat Elesis blushing, sedangkan pemuda berambut raven menatap Ronan dengan tatapan maut (?).

"namaku Ryan , Salam kenal" ucap pemuda berambut oren sambil tersenyum dengan suksed membuat Lire blushing berat.

"hai! Namaku Jin!" ucap jin sambil menunjuknya "dan tentunya aku pacar yayang Amy~" lanjutnya lagi sambil memeluk Amy lagi.

Dan entah kenapa dijalan itu penuh aura pink (?) dan bunga berjatuhan (?).

"ehem... namaku Aeknard sieghart" ucap pemuda berambut Raven disambut tatapan kaget Elesis.

"SIEGHART?! AEKNARD SIEGHART! JANGAN BILANG KAU KAKEK KU?! TAPI GIMANA MUNGKIN?!" teriak Elesis shock.

"tentu saja aku kaga bakal tua soalnya aku immortal~, wahai cucuku Elesis Sieghart~" ucap Sieghart.

"...dan ucapan mu tadi itu... jangan bilang nyari cewe lagi dan aku kaga mau punya nenek tiri! (?)" teriak Elesis sambil menendang-nendang tembok sampai hancur.

Semuanya sweadropped-ria (min Mari dan pemuda biru muda)

"...aku Lass isolet... salam kenal" ucap pemuda biru muda datar.

"baiklah giliran kami, aku Elesis Sieghart" ucap Elesis meninggalkan tembok yang tidak berdosa sampai hancur.

"aku lire , salam kenal" ucap Lire sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya, alhasil membuat Ryan bermuka merah.

"hai! Aku Amy, dan aku ini pacar jinny~" ucap Amy sambil mencium pipi Jin, tindakan Amy membuat semuanya kaget (min Lass dan Mari) dan membuat Jin membatu.

"hai, aku Arme Glenstid" ucap Arme memperkenalkan dirinya.

"...aku Mari ming Onette" ucap Mari datar...

Semuanya hanya diam saja sampai-sampai Sieghart angkat bicara.

"Maukah kau menjadi isteri ku?" tanya Sieghart dengan mata bersinar dan memegang tangan Mari.

Semuanya hanya sweadropped (min Mari, ele dan lass)

Tindakan Sieghart ini membuat sieghart mendapat hadiah tinjuan dari Elesis.

"jangan sampai kau membuat temanku menjadi Nenek tirikuuuuuu!" ucap Elesis sambil meninju sieghart dan alhasil membuat sieghart terbang sampai ke Xenia.

Semuanya hanya sweadropped.

Lass hanya santai-santai aja.

Mari malah datar-datar aja dan menganggap perkataan Sieghart cuman gombalan (?).

"ayo kita ke sekolah! Nanti telat!" ucap Jin menyadarkan teman-temannya.

"iya ya! ayo!" ucap Ryan panik.

Dan mereka menuju sekolah Serdin dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa memerdulikan Sieghart yang mungkin udah sampai di Xenia dan jika dia udah pulang dari Xenia tinggal minta oleh-oleh jalan-jalannya (?)

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice : aduh... pegel...rencananya kaga mau cepet-cepet TBC cuman gara-gara pegel, akhirnya saya buat TBC dulu , dan minna! Maafkan aku jika ceritanya sarap *bow*_

_Arme : jadi..._

_Chalice : mind to Review?_

_**Mind To review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chalice : kembali lagi chalice07 di GrandChase HighSchool XD._

_Elesis : jah... bukannya update cerita-ceritamu yang menumpuk..._

_Chalice : biarkan saja ,saya lagi malas update yang lain :p_

_All : *sweadropped*_

_Chalice : udahlah! Kebanyakan bicara! Kita mulai aja! Aoi disclaimer! Aoki Warning!_

_Arme : bukannya mereka OC mu yang ada di Fic mu satunya lagi? Kenapa ada disini?_

_Chalice : gak apa-apa, biar seru :3 *meluk si kembar*_

_Aoi : *senyum-senyum* hehehe..._

_Aoki : *memberontak* lepaskan aku!_

_Chalice :baiklah feed back dulu XD._

_Feed Back : _

_To Perfect Maid Haruka :_

_Aisha... saya salah tulis di chap sebelumnya... benar, si Sieghart ojii-san lagi jalan-jalan ke xeina, moga-moga aja dia bawa oleh-oleh buat kita semua XD. Intinya thank atas Reviewnya ya XD._

_._

_To DarkMelt :_

_Tapi saya kaga yakin si Mari bisa jatuh cinta, soalnya kan dia dataaar banget *di timpuk mallet*, bener apa katamu DarkMelt si Elesis galak banget saya aja yang ngetik ikutan takut (?). tapi intinya makasih atas Reviewnya ya XD._

_._

_To Kaien Aeknard :_

_Kalau gak playboy bukan namanya si Aeknard Sieghart ( Sieghart : sejak kapan gua playboy?! *menebas author*), tapi intinya makasih atas Reviewnya ya XD._

_Chalice : baiklah Aoi, Aoki mulai! *nendang Aoi dan Aoki*_

_Aoi : huhuhu... sakit... *megang pinggang yang ditendang chalice*_

_Aoki : ... *death glare ke chalice*..._

_Chalice : hiiii! Aku minta maaf ,aoki. Karena menendang kembaran mu *sujud-sujud*_

_Aoi : ?_

_Aoki : ...Aoi, Disclamiernya..._

_Aoi : eh? Ok..._

_Disclaimer : Grandchase bukan milik chalice, tapi megaxus._

_Aoki : Warning : GaJe, penambahan OC dan Propert dengan seenak jidatnya (?), Sarap, campuran bahasa 3 warna (?), Kaga nyambung, bahasa sulit dimengerti, Typo tersebar dimana-mana jadi hati-hati (?), karakter grandchase bakalan OOC._

_Nama OC yang disini : Aoi haruna,Aoki haruna, Chalice DarkCloud (?), Malice Darkcloud (OC yang berperan sebagai kembaran chalice), Ryouna hanami (belum muncul di chap ini) , dan Haku Kanzama (sama kaya Ryouna,belum muncul di chap ini)  
_

_**Main pairing : ArmexLAss, Slight Pairing : AmyxJin, RonanxElesis, LirexRyan , MArixSieghart (masih dalam perencanaan)  
**_

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

Arme, elesis, Mari, Amy , Lire, Ryan,Lass,Ronan, jin. Berada didepan papan pengumuman untuk melihat mereka ada dikelas mana.

"hmm... ah! Aku berada dikelas 11-3, diantara kalian siapa yang dikelas itu?" tanya Amy.

"uwaaaah! Yes! Aku sekelas dengan yayang Amy!" teriak jin bahagia sampai-sampai matanya ngeluarin air mancur (?) saking bahagianya.

"oh ya? yeeeeiii! Sekelas ama honey~" ucap Amy senang sambil pelukan ala teletubes sama Jin.

Background duo lovebird ini terdapat tulisan BERPELUKAN~ dan terdapat bunga-bunga dan hati yang banyak berjatuhan disekitar mereka (?).

Semuanya sweadropped (min mari, Lass.).

'dasar pasangan yang mesra...bisa-bisa nih tempat jadi sarang cinta mereka ini...' pikir semuanya (min Mari)

"hmm... aku... berada dikelas 11-2" ucap elesis melihat papan

"sama seperti ku" ucap Ronan santai walau dalam hatinya loncat-loncat girang karena sekelas sama orang yang ia sukai sampai-sampai ngerasa terbang kelangit ketujuh(sejak kapan dia suka sama elesis?)

"...aku dikelas 11-3..." ucap Mari datar pas ngelihat papan pengumuman.

"horeeeee! Kita sekelas ,Mariiii!" ucap Amy girang sambil meluk Mari.

"Amy..." jin langsung down pas ngelihat si Amy lebih girang bisa sekelas sama Mari.

"heeee... aku dikelas 11-2" ucap Lire senang.

"wah sama seperti ku" ucap ryan senang walau dalam hati loncat dan guling-guling saking senangnya.

"horeeee! Sekelas dengan Lire!" ucap elesis kelewatan OOC alias dia saking senangnya sambil loncat-loncat terus jedukin kepalanya ke tembok hingga temboknya hancur.

Semuanya sweadropped ngelihat tindakan Elesis (min Mari)

"hmmm... aku kelas 11-4" ucap Arme ngelihat papan.

"...sama..." ucap si lass santai.

"hmm... kalau si kakek moyang itu dimana ya?" ucap elesis sambil ngelihat papan dan nyari nama Sieghart aeknard.

"...kelas 11-3..." ucap Mari datar ngelihat papan.

"eh iya" ucap Amy.

"Mari! Jika si kakek moyangku ngegodaaaa elu, lu tinggal manggil gua, biar gua tendang tuh sieghart ke underworld kalau perlu, atau lo hajar dia aja pakai mallet kesukaan elu" nasehat Elesis.

"...oke..." jawab Mari dengan dataaaar banget.

"hei,hei! Diantara kalian siapa yang dikelas 11-4?" tiba-tiba muncul suara perempuan.

Saat mereka menoleh arah suara itu dan menemukan 2 sosok yang bermuka sama walau berbeda gender.

"hai! Namaku Aoi Haruna , siapa kalian? Oh dan ini Aoki saudara kembarku yang dingin banget!" ucap Gadis bernama Aoi.

"oh, umm... aku Arme dan ini Lass, kami dikelas 11-4" ucap Arme.

"uwaaaah! Kakak arme manis sekali ya" ucapan Aoi bikin Blushing.

"...makasih..." ucap Arme.

"...oi, Aoi. Jika kau banyak bicara disini bisa-bisa telat..." ucap Aoki dingin.

"tapi... aku belum kenalan sama mereka" ucap Aoi.

"nanti telat, bisa-bisa dihukum" ucap Aoki tegas "jadi segera kekelas!"

"ogaaaah! Aoi ingin punya banyak temen! Jadi Aoi ingin kenalan sama mereka dulu!" rengek Aoi.

"tidak..." ucap Aoki santai.

"peliiit! Aoki, pelit! Kalau begitu aku kaga mau bicara sama Aoki selama 1 hari jika tidak ijinin kenalan sama mereka!" Aoi menggembungkan pipinya.

"...*sigh* baiklah... silakan..." ucap Aoki pasrah dan bersender di tiang terdekat (?).

"baiklah, aku yang kenalkan" ucap Arme dan dia memulai memperkenalkan nama teman-temannya.

* * *

-20 menit kemudian- (lama bener)

"... kau sudah selesai, Aoi?" tanya Aoki dan dia mematikan lagu.

"yap, daaah, Arme,Elesis,Amy,Mari,dan semuanya" ucap Aoi dan meninggalkan mereka.

"dadaaaah, Aoi-chan" ucap Amy dadah dadahan sama Aoi.

"Daadaaaah!" Aoi masih dadah-dadahan walau ditarik sama Aoki.

"dadaaaah" ucap Amy strees.

"daaadah... uwaaaaa!" Aoi langsung jatuh.

**GUBRAK!**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ternyata penyebab mereka (Aoi dan Aoki) jatuh adalah si Aoki kaga sengaja injek bola... ck,ck... sungguh ceroboh *di cincang*

"Akh! Maafkan aku,Aoi! Aoki kaga sengaja menginjak Bola!" tiba-tiba Aoki gaya bicaranya sama kaya Saudaranya.

"kaga apa" ucap Aoi.

"nah, byeeee,Amy –chan dan yang lainnya, sampai ketemu lagi dikelas Arme-chan, Lass-kun" ucap Aoi dan pergi.

"...lebih baik kalian segera kekelas atau bakal dibunuh sama Knight master sensei deh..." ucap Aoki memperingatin dan berlari mengejar saudaranya.

"..."

"..."

"orang yang aneh' ucap semuanya bersamaan ( min Mari) sambil sweadropped.

"oh iya! Kita harus kekelas atau tidak bakal terlambat!" Lire langsung sadar.

Dan mereka semua buru-buru kekelas mereka.

* * *

-di depan kelas 11-4-

Arme dan Lass jalan menuju kelas mereka dan menemukan...

"What the hell! Kejam banget! Padahal cuman telat 1 menit doank!" teriak frustasi gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan eh atau hitam kemerahan?rambutnya sebahu.

"...sudahlah... kau berisik banget , Chalice" ucap gadis disebelahnya kelihatan kesal karena gadis di sebelahnya berisik banget dan mukanya sama dengan gadis disebelahnya.

"Muuuuh! Malice,kau jahat! Aku sumpahkan keinginan mu untuk membuat mahluk hidup di dunia ini menjadi Zombie kaga terwujud!" umpat gadis bernama chalice (R : hei?! Authornya nebeng di fic lagi? / A : kaga apa, menambah suasana, dan saya membuat OC baru yang berperan menjadi kembaran saya disini =3= / R : haruskah kami membunuh mu? *nyiapin Golok*/ Chalice : tidaaaaak! *ngacir* / R : *ngejer author sambil bawa parang, golok, dll) )

"katakan sekali lagi dan kau akan kukutuk menjadi cacing dan kumakan" ucap gadis bernama Malice dengan nada suara gelap dan auranya juga gelap.

"eh... aku... harap keinginan mu segera terwujud"

"hoo"

"fiuuuh..."

Arme dan Lass hanya diam saja ngelihat opera murahan di depan kelas mereka *author di kutuk Malice*

"hoooo! Ada temen! Horeeee! Ada temen telaaat!" ucap chalice pas ngelihat arme dan Lass.

Arme dan Lass hanya sweadropped.

"biarakan saja, dia memang biasa gila" ucap Malice sambil menunjuk ke Chalice yang loncat-loncat girang.

"..."

"kau murid baru kan? Masuk aja" ucap Malice pas ngelihat Arme.

"eh.. um... makasih..."

"pasti dihukum~" ucap Chalice bahagia.

**GREEEK** (suara pintu dibuka)

"nah, ini murid barunya datang dan oh... Lass... kau telat" ucap seorang wanita berambut oren.

"maaf kan aku ,Knight master-sensei"

"kaga apa, kau baru kali ini telat kan? Duduk aja, dan murid baru kenalkan dirimu"perintah KM-sensei.

"oke..."

"CURAAAANG! LASS KAN TELAT! KENAPA KAGA DIHUKUM?! KOK CHALICE DIHUKUM?!" protes Chalice tiba-tiba.

"karena kau telat sudah 5 kali, sekarang kembali berdiri di lorong"

"muuuh" chalice hanya mengembungkan pipi dan menutup pintu.

"baiklah, kenalkan dirimu"

"umm... namaku Arme Glensid, salam kenal" ucap Arme dan membungkukkan badannya.

"baiklah, Arme. kau duduk disebelah ,Lass"

"baik"

**_"APA?!"_** terdengar suara protes gadis-gadis kelihatan fans Lass.

_**"kenapa harus gadis itu?!"**_

_**"kalau begitu daku juga mau duduk disebelah Lass-sama!"**_

Bla...bla...bla suara ribut dikelas.

**BRAK! (**suaran KM menggembrak meja yang tidak berdosa itu, jahat banget si KM ya?*di tebas*)

"diam , atau kalian disuruh lari 10x kelilingin lapangan? Aku gurunya bukan kalian! Ingat!" ancam KM-sensei dengan death glare mautnya.

Semuanya langsung membeku.

Arme hanya diam saja...

"mau apa lagi? Duduk!"

"o,oke"

Arme langsung berlari ke sebelah tempat duduk Lass dan duduk.

"baiklah anak-anak, kita akan belajar matematika"

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Elesis : WTF?! Bersambungnya aneh banget._

_Chalice : kaga ada ide, dan saya lagi malas ngetik dan saya kan minimun ngetik sampai 6 halaman dan langsung publish walau kadang 8-13 halaman sih..._

_AOI : baiklah siapa minta review?_

_Chalice : Malice~_

_Malice : *aura gelap* are you all mind to review? *sadistic Smile*_

_All (min Lass and Mari) : *gulp* menyeramkan sekali auranya..._

**Mind To Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chalice : horeeeeeeee XD, grandchase high school update XD._

_Elesis : ...bukannya update Fic mu yang satunya lagi... *sweadropped*_

_Chalice : buntu ide *innocent face*_

_All (min mari, Malice, Aoki) : *sweadropped*_

_Chalice : baiklah, Malice~ feedback~~~_

_Malice : kenapa aku?_

_Chalice : karena... kau kelihatan cocok hari ini menjadi pembaca feedback (?)_

_Malice : *pergi ke labotarium dan balik lagi sambil membawa buku tebal berwarna hitam* ...katakan sekali lagi dan kau bakalan berubah menjadi ayam..._

_Chalice : *berkeringat* Ryouna~~~_

_Ryouna : baiklah_

_Feedback :_

_To DarkMelt :_

_Semoga saja makin heboh jika ada si kembar itu *usap-usap dada*, tapi , chalice-sama juga bingung si Mari mau dibikinin suka sama sieghart atau tidak... tapi intinya makasih atas reviewnya,DarkMelt-chan *membungkuk*_

_._

_To Perfect Maid Haruka : _

_Kelihatannya si Arme bakal di bullying *di timpuk ShortStaff*... tapi makasih atas reviewnya ya ,Haruka-chan *membungkuk*_

_._

_Chalice : terimakasih ,Ryouna-chan XD._

_Ryouna : sama-sama ,_

_Chalice : Haku~ Disclaimer~~_

_Haku : geez... oke... _

_Disclaimer : Grandchase bukan milik Chalice, jika grandchase milik Chalice, maka grandchase menjadi game online tergaje di dunia (?)._

_Warning : Gaje, Kaga nyambung, Alur kecepatan, bin ajaib aneh, Cacad, sarap, gak ada romance-romancenya (?),rasa 3 buah bahasa yang enak dan garing., populitas Ocnya menambah (?), OOC, Supeeeeeeeeer GAJe karena kegajean author sudah di update, Tempe Garing yang di goreng 4x (?)_

_**OC yang muncul disini : Aoi haruna, Aoki Haruna, Ryouna Hanami, Haku Kanzama, Malice DarkCloud, Chalice DarkCloud, Kathrine Goldine, Tia Haname, 'gadis berambut warna merah ruby' (belum dikasih tahu namanya), 'gadis berambut warna oren jeruk' (sama)**_

_**-happy reading-**_

* * *

**Teng! Tong! Teng!**

"YEIIIIY! Istrirahat!" terdengar koor murid-murid saat mendengar bel tanda break time.

"Armeeee~~~~, Makan bareng yuk" ajak Aoi tiba-tiba.

"eh? Oke..." terima Arme.

"Ryou-chan~, Haku-kun~,Chalice,Malice,Lass~ makan yuk~ barengan sama Arme" ajak Aoi.

"Boleh" tiba-tiba muncul gadis berambut oren, rambutnya tidak diikat dan panjangnya sepunggung "Ayo, Haku!" Ajak gadis itu sambil menarik-narik tangan pemuda berambut abu-abu dan bermata aquamarine.

"oke...oke... dan jangan menarikku dengan kasar,Ryouna..." ucap pemuda itu pasrah dan kesal.

"Heee~ maaf~" ucap Ryouna minta maaf dan melepaskan pegangannya.

"hallo, namaku Ryouna Hanami , Arme-chan. Salam kenal" salam Ryouna.

"salam kenal" ucap Arme senang.

"oh ya, yang disebelah ku ini Haku kanzama" ucap Ryouna memperkenalkan pemuda yang disebelahnya.

"..." pemuda itu malah diam saja.

"Haku! Bilang salam kenal" perintah Ryouna.

"geez... malas..." ucap Haku malas.

"HAKU!" teriak Ryouna kesal.

"geez... salam kenal... sudah selesai" Haku langsung pergi keluar.

"mau kemana kau,Kanzama" tanya Malice dengan dataaaar banget mirip Mari bicara.

"bukan urusan mu, lady in black" Haku langsung menutup pintu.

"Tunggu,Haku!" Ryouna langsung mengejar Haku.

"la,lady in black? GWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Benar juga Malice kan gadis yang beraura hitam" tawa Chalice menggelegar.

Tiba-tiba aura disana menjadi gelap membuat semuanya ketakutan (min Lass)

"apa katamu,Chalice..." tanya Malice dengan aura hitam yang kelam.

"hiiii... selamatkan aku dari gadis gelap ini!" teriak Chalice ketakutan dan lari.

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran chalice dan malice.

"kita abaikan saja 2 mahluk yang suka kejar-kejaran itu , ayo kita makaaaan" Aoi langsung menarik Arme dan Lass.

"Eh... tap,tapi...GYAAAA!" Arme langsung ditarik Aoi.

"..." Aoki hanya diam saja dan ditinggal sendirian.

"*sigh* lebih baik aku ke tempat perpustakaan saja..." ucap Aoki dan langsung pergi.

* * *

_-di atas atap sekolah-_

"Uaaah, kenyangnya" ucap Aoi senang.

"apalagi udara disini segar" ucap Arme senang.

"..." Lass hanya diam saja sambil tetap makan.

"KYAAAA! AOKII-KUNNN!" terdengar suara teriakan sekitar gerombolan gadis-gadis (?).

Aoi,Arme dan Lass melihat kebawah dan melihat Aoki dikejar-kejar gerombolan gadis-gadis.

"WTH!? Kenapa bisa ketahuan aku ada di Perpustakaan?!" teriak Aoki sambil lari.

"heeee~ kelihatannya fans Aoki mau memberikan kue ke Aoki seperti biasa walau ujung-ujungnya Si Aoki gak memakannya melainkan membuangnya" ucap Aoi santai "be carefull Lass~" ucapan Aoi membuat Lass bingung.

"hah?"

"karena aku mendengar suara gadis-gadis yang ingin memberikanmu kue~" ucap Aoi sambil memegang headsetnya.

"heeee~ sejak kapan pendengaran Aoi seperti pendengaran kelinci?" tiba-tiba muncul Chalice.

Sontak saja Arme dan Aoi kaget karena Chalice langsung muncul di depan Aoi.

"ada apa? Kalian seperti ngelihat setan aja?" tanya Chalice bingung.

"tidak..." ucap Arme dan Aoi bersamaan.

"ngomong-ngomong soal fans, Lassie~ here Kue buatan chalice darkcloud~" ucap Chalice sambil memberikan sebuah kue bolu yang kelihatan gosong dan terdapat tangan (?) manusia diatas kue bolu tersebut.

Aoi,Arme dan Lass hanya cengo ngelihatnya. sedangkan Chalice, dia udah hilang entah kemana

"Go,good luck for you ,Lass" tiba-tiba muncul jin sambil menepuk pundak Lass.

"...sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Lass.

"baru saja..., hallo ,Aoi. Kelihatannya kau baru mengganti headset yang menjadi senjatamu itu" ucap Jin sambil melihat headset Aoi yang berwarna Biru muda.

"tentu saja, headset ku yang lama patah gara-gara siapa?" deathglare Aoi yang alhasil membuat Jin hanya berkeringat dingin.

"sekarang kau harus membayarnya ,Jin!" ucap Aoi dan langsung menarik sesuatu di headsetnya.

"WTF?! Tu,tunggu! Aku minta maaf atas rusaknya headset kesayanganmu... jadi maafkan aku dan jangan membunuhku!" ucap Jin lari dan menghindarin serangan machinegun Aoi.

"tidak ada kata maaf asalkan kau harus memberikanku mochi 50 buah!" ucap Aoi sambil tetap menembak Jin dengan machinegunnya

"yayayaya... aku akan mentraktirmu beli Mochi 50buah asalkan jangan membunuhku!"

"bagus" Aoi langsung memasukan machine gunnya kedalam headsetnya (emang bisa dan muat ya?)

"nanti pulang sekolah kau harus mentraktirku mochi 50 buah di mpo Imah (?), katanya kue mochi buatannya enak, walau harganya agak mahal, jadi siapkan dompetmu kebakar ya" ucap Aoi sambil tersenyum iblis.

Jin langsung menatap dompetnya yang sisa hidup uangnya tinggal 5jam lagi.

'nasib-nasib...' pikir Jin sambil menangis.

"sebentar lagi masuk kelas, aku lupa membeli pulpen lagi, nah aku pergi dulu ya~~~" ucap Aoi dan langsung pergi.

"aku juga, pergi dulu dadah~, mau nyabut (?) bunga buat Honey Amy~" ucap Jin dan pergi.

Tinggal Lass dan Arme sendiri.

"Waaaah, Lass-kun. Ketemu juga, terimalah kue dari kami~" tiba-tiba para fansgirl Lass datang dan memberikan Lass kue.

Arme yang ada di sebelahnya di tatap tajam sama Para fasngirl.

"oi, siapa kamu, berani dekat-dekat dengan las-kun?" tanya para fansgirl itu.

"kau jangan berani dekat-dekat dengan Lass atau berurusan dengan kami."

"benar, gadis jelek sepertimu jangan dekat-dekat dengan Lasskami!"

"minggir kau!" dorong salah satu Fansgirl itu dan alhasil Arme jatuh kelantai.

"auch! Apaan sih! Apa salah ku!?" teriak Arme naik pitam.

"karena kau berani dekat-dekat dengan Lass" ucap gadis-gadis itu.

"apaan sih! Aku cuman teman sekelasnya kok! Siapa yang mau dekat-dekat dengan Albino itu" ucap Arme kesal.

"heee... teman juga sama, pendek!" ucap salah satu gadis itu dan menjambak rambut Arme (o-0w sakit itu pasti / Arme : ya iyaah, author i-d-i-o-t!)

"hentika-" sebelum Lass menyelesaikan ucapannya yang ingin menghetikan gadis itu (kalian tahu kenapa dia gak menghetikannya dengan cara menahan gadis itu? OF COURSE! *author di hajar karena teriak pakai Toa* dia gak bisa gerak karena tuh fansgirl banyak banget dan lagi Arme gak ada di dekat situ)

"Hentikan!" tiba-tiba Aoi datang sambil menembak gadis itu dengan Shotgunnya (gila! Mau bunuh orang tuh?) syukurnya tuh gadis gak kena.

"Hiiii... Ha,Haruna-san..." kaget gadis itu.

"Lepaskan jambakanmu ke Arme" perintah Aoi dengan seringai

o-0w mana sikap childish Aoi yang sekarang diganti sikap iblisnya?

"Hiiii..." gadis itu langsung melepaskan jambakannya dan langsung ngacir diikutin para fansgirl.

Tersisa 1 gadis berambut diikat dua seperti bor (ini OC saya yang berperan sebagai Antagonis (?)) berambut Pirang, bermata Violet, ikat rambutnya terbuat dari Ruby (gileeee, bagi donk XD) berada didekat Lass.

Aoi mendeath glare ke gadis itu.

"..." gadis itu langsung menoleh ke Arme walau tau dia di death glare oleh Aoi.

"Arme Glensid, kau selamat kali ini, lain kali aku akan menghancurkan mu (?)" ancam gadis itu.

"walau kau mau menghancurkan Arme, kau duluan lah yang bakal kuhancurkan Kathrine Goldine" ucap Aoi enteng sambil mengeluarkan seringai.

"Tch!" kathrine langsung pergi.

"...dia kenapa? Apa salahku?"tanya Arme kebingungan.

"yah... kathrine Goldine gadis yang cukup aneh, dan dia sering mengganggu para fansgirl Lass, gak tahu kenapa" ucap Aoi santai.

"tapi berkat ada dia, para fansgirl ku berkurang walau aku benci dia.." ucap Lass.

"yah... dan berkat kakaknya juga para fansboyku pada mati semua~ walau sebagian aku dan Aoki yang bunuh~, aku berterimakasih pada kakaknya~" ucap Aoi happy.

Arme hanya menatap Aoi dengan tatapan ngeri pas mendengar kata-kata 'walau sebagian Aku dan Aoki yang bunuh'

"...kau pasti takutkan pas Haruna Berkata dia dan saudaranya itu membunuh kan?" tanya Lass.

"i,iya"

"Yah~~` kenyataannya aku dan Aoki lahir memilik hasrat membunuh yang tinggi ,Arme~~ makanya itu aku tidak sungkan menembak gadis tadi dengan shotgun ku~" ucap Aoi enteng.

Arme hanya sweadropped karena Aoi dengan entengnya berkata demikian.

**TENG! TONG! TENG!**

"Sudah bel, Arme ayo cepat atau kita bakal dibunuh bu Kaze'aze ,ah! bukan dibunuh tapi kita (khusus perempuan) bakalan dihukum berat sampai mata pelajaran dia selesai dan khusus lelaki ya... jarang dihukum... muuuh... enak nya menjadi laki-laki" keluh Aoi sambil menggembungkan mulutnya seperti ini XI.

Aoki yang entah kapan dan dimana udah ada disana.

"...begitukah?" tanya Aoki.

Arme yang kaget atas kemunculan Aoki yang entah kapan dia muncul.

"Benar!" ucap Aoi.

"Jadi?"

"Aoki! Sebagai adik kembarku kau harus menurutiku!"

"...apa itu?"

"gantiin aku jika dihukum bu kaze'aze! Aku kaga mau di hukum memakai bikini! (emang di suruh ya?)"

"caranya?"

"kita ganti posisi, kau memakai seragamku dan aku memakai seragammu, muka kita kan sama"

"... bagaimana dengan rambut kita? Kan rambut kita beda panjangnya"

'benar juga ya... Aoi rambut depannya (bukan poni) panjang dan belakangnya pendek sedangkan Aoki kebalikannya, kalau cuman seragamnya kaga masalah bagi mereka, tapi mereka akan ketahuan cuman gara-gara gaya rambutnya doank' pikir Arme sambil sweadropped.

"ya, pakai Wig! Ini Wignya" Aoi memberikan Aoki sebuah Wig yang rambunya mirip Aoi.

"lalu Kamu?"

"aku udah ada~" Aoi langsung memegang headsetnya dan memunculkan sebuah Wig yang mirip seperti rambut Aoki.

'WTH?! Perasaan Aoi ngeluarin benda-benda besar dari headsetnya?! Apa tuh headset fungsinya mirip kantung ajaib Doraemon?' pikir Arme sambil cengo.

"nah bagaimana, Aoki?" tanya Aoi.

"baiklah, mana seragam mu?" tanya Aoki terima-terima aja.

Aoi langsung membuka bajunya sontak aja Arme langsung kaget.

.

.

.

.ada yang ketahuan pikiran hentai nih XD. *dihajar Reader*

.

.

.

Syukurnya Aoi memakai kaos dan celana pendek.

"ini Aoki." Ucap Aoi menyerahkan seragamnya.

"jadi..."

"giliran mu, gimme your uniform" ucap Aoi.

Aoki sama kaya Aoi, membuka seragamnya tanpa punya rasa malu walau disana ada 1 cewe (Aoi kaga dianggap cewe sama Aoki * Author di tembak mati*) .

Syurkur-syukurnya Aoki memakai Kaos dan celana biasa (WTF?! Kaga gerah tuh pakai celana dobel?)

"ini..." ucap Aoki.

Dan mereka sedang aksi memakai baju masing-masing (?).

Arme hanya cengo saja sedangkan Lass biasabiasa saja karena ini sudah biasa yang ia dan teman-temannya (jin,Ronan,Ryan,Sieghart) biasa alami atas teman mereka yang aneh bin ajaib.

"baiklah sudah selesai!" ucap Aoki happy err... maksud author Aoi.

"*sigh* memakai baju perempuan lagi..." keluh Aoi ...ralat...maksud saya Aoki.

Arme hanya cengo, dia bingung yang mana Aoi.

"nah, Arme~~ ayo!" teriak 'Aoki' sambil memegang tangan Arme.

"Aoi, kau kalau menggemgam tanga Arme dengan wujud sepertiku nanti bisa ada Rumor aneh..." nasehat 'Aoi'

"eh, benar juga ya" 'Aoki' langsung sadar dan melepaskan gegamannya.

"kau harus bersikap cool sampai pelajaran bu kaze'aze selesai dan kita langsung ke wc, setuju?" terang Aoki.

"...aku udah tahu,Aoki. Ini sudah biasa kan, dan kau juga harus kaya aku Aoki! Gak boleh malu!" ucap Aoi.

"oke..."

"baiklah ayo kekelas!" ucap Aoi kelepasan Kekanakkan

"...Aoi..." death glare Aoki karena imagenya gak mau dihancurin kembarannya.

"Sorry~"

Lass dan Arme hanya diam saja melihat Aoi dan Aoki lagi bertengkar.

Dan mereka segera kekelas.

* * *

_-di kelas-_

Terlihat wanita berambut ikal, bermata Scarlet kelihatan kesal dan mendeathglare ke Aoi,Arme,Lass,dan Aoki.

"kalian TELAT 10 MENIT! AOI,ARME, KALIAN KUSURUH MEMAKAI BAJU BUTLER SELAMA PELAJARAN BERLANGSUNG, DAN LASS,AOKI. KALIAN KUHUKUM MEMAKAI BAJU MAID!" teriak Kaze'aze dengan capslock jebol.

"ooow~ poor you, 'Aoki'~" sindir Aoki dengan suara mirip Aoi walau sebenarnya dia kaga mau berkata kekanakan tapi dia lakukan demi 'akting' (?).

"..." Aoi (yang asli) hanya diam saja walau dalam hati dia bener-bener pengen ngebunuh saudaranya sendiri walau itu hanya akting saudaranya, walau dalam hati dia bersyukur sikap aslinya Aoki kaga kaya gitu.

Dan mereka ber 4 pergi ke WC buat ganti baju.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WAIT A MINUTE! BERATI AOKI DAN ARME DI KAMAR MANDI CEWE BERDUAAN?!

"aku kaga mau ke kamar mandi cewe..." ucap Aoki datar dan kesal.

"tenang saja aku yang kesana, dan Aoki berikan aku baju butlernya,kita kembali lagi ya~" ucap Aoi dalam wujud Aoki minta pakaian butler yang entah dapat dari mana.

"ini...dan mana baju maidnya?" tanya Aoki walau dalam hatinya dia pengen banget ngebakar baju maid tersebut.,

"here~~~"

* * *

_-20 menit kemudian dan di dalam kelas-_

"KYAAAA! AOKI-SAMA, MANIS BANGEEEET!"

"AOI , KEREN BANGET! MIRIP LELAKI!"

"KYAAAAA! LASS-KUN KEREN WALAU MEMAKAI BAJU MAID"

"CANTIK SEKALI LASS!"

"AOKI, CANTIK SEKALI!"

"KYAAAA! AOI GANTENGNYAAAAAA!"

"ARMEEEE, CAKEP BANGEEET!"

Terdengar teriakan laki-laki da perempuan didalam kelas itu (kecuali,Malice,Haku dan Kaze'aze)

Yah, gimana gak dibilang tampan dan cantik.

* * *

Mari kita lihat wujud mereka sekarang :

-Lass yang memakai bando bunga-bunga, Rok Maid yang manis, memakai sepatu berhak, dan lagi memakai baju maid, bibirnya dikasih Lipstik pink muda (hasil paksaan Kaze'aze)

-Aoi yang berbaju Butler,rambut diikat ponytail kecil, memakai sarungtangan, mukanya yang 'sengaja' dibuat cool.

-Aoki berbaju maid berwarna pink dan putih (?),memakai bando berpita-pita, sarung tangan pink, memakai sepatu berhak, memakai lipstik berwarna pink seperti warna bunga sakura dan sedikit memakai gloss, rambut tidak diikat jadi rambut belakangnya terurai (sama nasibnya kaya Lass)

Sedangkan Arme yah... dia kelihatan tampan cuman para fansgirl Lass hanya gengsi saja teriakin Arme tampan kecuali yang teriakin tampan cuman Ryouna dan Chalice saja

-wujud Arme kaga beda jauh dengan Aoi, dia juga diikat ponytail.

* * *

"baiklah, kalian boleh duduk" perintah Kaze'aze.

"oke..." ucap mereka walau muka Aoki dan Lass memerah karena malu.

* * *

**TENG!TONG!TENG!**

Semua murid satu sekolah (?) teriak senang karena ini saat-saat keinginan mereka, PULANG!

Arme,Elesis,Amy,Mari,Aoi,Lire (yang cowo-cowo dipanggil Knight Master) berjalan menuju Locker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatu khusus berjalan di dalam sekolah diganti sepatu yang biasa dipakai diluar (kaya Sekolah jepang itu, saya susah jelasinnya, pasti kalian bingung terangan saya kan)

Saat Arme membuka Locker sepatunya dia terbelalak kaget, karena...

"Apa-apaan ini! Sepatu Arme terkoyak!" ucap Amy yang lockernya berada disebelah Arme makanya dia bisa melihat isi locker Arme (?).

"SIAPA YANG MELALUKAN INI?!" geram Elesis kesal.

"jika ketahuan yang melakukannya aku kaga segan-segan menembak mati orang itu..." ucap Aoi dengan nada suram dan sedang mereload shotgunnya

Semua yang disana (min Mari) hanya sweadropped dan bergindik ngeri mendengarnya.

"A,Aoi. Jangan se,seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja kok" ucap Arme sambil tetap memakai sepatunya.

"ta,tapi..."

"HAHAHAHA! Baik-baik saja? Apa benar? Bagaimana jika kami mengguyurmu ,Glensid!" tiba-tiba muncul kathrine bersama 3 gadis, mereka langsung mengguyur Arme hingga basah.

"Apa sekarang otak mu sudah jernih, Glensid-chan~" ucap gadis berambut diikat dua tinggi dan berwarna kuning Lemon (ini salah satu OC saya yang berperan sebagai anak buah kathrine)

"benar, apa sudah jernih~?" tanya gadis berambut diikat satu berwarna merah ruby (sama kaya gadis kuninglemon itu)

"rasakan, karena kau berani mendekati Lass-sama!" umpat gadis berambut Oren jeruk (?) (sama...)

Dor!

Dengan cekatan Kathrine menghindar dari tembakan Aoi walau hanya tergores kecil pipinya.

"APA-APAAN KAU, HARUNA!" teriak Kathrine kesal.

"mustinya kami yang bilang apa-apaan kalian mengguyur Arme , gadis P*****r (kalian boleh memarahkan ku karena menulis tulisan yang tidak sopan soalnya saya sendiri malah marah kepada kathrine, padahal saya yang buat... =3=)!" teriak Elesis dan mengejek Kathrine dengan sebutan yang tidak sopan apalagi sebutan itu keluar dari generasi penerus Redknight (?).

"benar apa,kata Elesis!" setuju Amy.

"kau... ngajak berantem ya!" geram gadis kuning Lemon.

"justru kau yang ngajak berantem , Tia..." ucap Lire yang kelihatan kenal dengan gadis rambut kuning Lemon tersebut.

"...6 lawan 4, kalian kalah jika melawan kami... karena jumlah kami banyak" Mari akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tch! Kami kalah hari ini tapi ingat,Arme glensid! Jika kau masih mendekati Lass, kami tetap menyiksa mu!" ancam Kathrine dan pergi bersama 3 temannya itu.

Arme hanya diam saja.

"biarkan saja, masih ada kami" ucap Lire menenangkan Arme.

"jika dia mengganggu, akan ku bazzoka kan dia (?)" geram Aoi sambil memegang headset.

"...itu bukan perbuatan baik ,Aoi-chan..." ucap Amy dan Elesis sambil sweadropped.

"itu artinya membunuh..." ucap lire sambil sweadropped.

"hei! Maaf jika lama!" terdengar suara jin dan dibelakangnya terdapat Lass,Ronan,ryan,dan Aoki.

"ada apa? Kenapa kalian melihat kami dengan tatapan kesal? Apa salah kami?" tanya Ryan.

"ada apa dengan pakaian Arme? Kok basah?" tanya Ronan.

Lass hanya diam saja dan melihat, benar baju Arme basah.

"a... ini gara-gara kaga sengaja..." Arme bingung mau bicara apa.

"tadi Aku kaga sengaja nendang ember berisi air hingga terlempar dan kena ARME hingga dia menjadi BASAH, mengerti?" ucap Aoi dengan penekanan Arme dan Basah.

"jika... kami tidak mengerti bagaimana?" tanya jin.

"benar,... kan tidak logis kau bisa menendang Ember berisi air hingga terlempar"ucap Ryan juga.

"jika kalian tidak mengerti maka aku akan MEMBUAT MENGERTI kalian" ucap Aoi dengan Aura membunuh dan sudah menyiapakan Shotgunnya dan mereloadnya.

"HIIII!" Jin dan Ryan langsung lari disambut tembakan Aoi yang tidak peduli targetnya kena atau tidak, mati atau bakal hidup, yang penting tembak aja hingga mengerti.

Lass tetap melihat Arme yang basah kuyup.

"apa?" tanya Arme sambil blushing.

"Waaah! Jangan-jangan kau mau lihat Arme nembus atau enggak biar lihat branya ya?" tanya Amy.

Arme hanya blushing berat.

Lass langsung melepaskan blazernya, Arme hanya Salah tingkah sambil menghayal tingkat dewa.

"ini... pakai ini, biar tidak sakit, jika kau keluar dengan baju basah apalagi angin lagi dingin (?) kau bisa sakit..." ucap Lass dengan coolnya sambil menyerahkan blazernya ke Arme.

"te,terimkasih , Isolet" ucap Arme.

"panggil Lass saja" ucap Lass dengan tajam.

"i,iya, Iso- Lass..." ucap Arme blushing sambil memakai blazer Lass.

Amy,dan Lire kelihatan mengerti sesuatu (Elesis mah kaga mungkin dia kan gak peka *di tebas*, sedangkan Mari diakan daataaaar banget *ditimpuk mallet*).

'Arme Fall in the love ke Lass nih' bisik Lire.

'sebentar lagi ada kisah cinta nih...' bisik Amy.

"MATI SAJA KAUUUU!" terdengar suara Aoi yang entah kenapa dia jadi mirip Yakuza dan entah kenapa Aoi yang rencananya mau membuat dua mahluk itu *author di hajar Ryan dan Jin* mengerti menjadi mau membunuhnya

"GYAAAA! GOMENANSAAAAI!" terdengar suara Ryan dan Jin yang sudah terpojok di pojokkan (?) dan menunggu Bazzoka Aoi mengenai mereka.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice : capeee... *tepar*_

_Aoi : aku jadi kaya 'pembunuh' saja... =^=._

_Chalice : apa boleh buat, dari awal membuatmu dan saudaramu aku sudah membuatmu jadi pembunuh ^.^, tapi enak gak jika kalian membunuh orang?_

_Aoi & Aoki : tentu saja menyenangkan, apalagi melihat darah merah yang segar... rasanya ingin membunuh lagi... *killer Mode : ON*_

_Chalice : abaikan mereka berdua yang sudah dalam mode pembunuh bayaran (?) dan kelihatannya nih Fic jadi bakalan banyak OC karena saya bingung mau jadiin antagonisnya siapa masa nulis si cewe fansgirl doank, kan aneh, jadi saya maaf jika kebanyakan OC *bow*_

_Malice : [tolong] review ya, atau kalian kukutuk jadi ayam berjambul hijau (?)._

_Chalice : Malice! Kau sudah kuajarkan jangan mengancam!_

_**Mind To Reader?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chalice : Horeeee! Sudah Update, gomen jika telat ya apalagi saya sekarang belum me update Fic GaJe saya yang satunya lagi, dikarenakan KOMPUTER SAYA TERJANGKIT PENYAKIT ALIAS VIRUS TORAJA YANG MENYEBABKAN KOMPUTERNYA LEMOOOOOT! _

_Elesis : Berisik! Teriak kaga usah pakai toa kaleee!_

_Chalice : uwaaah... kenapa kami-sama, kenapa, laptopku terjangkit virus toraja, terkutuk lah kalian wahai Virus Toraja sampah virusyakat (?)_

_Elesis : Author itu sudah kelewatan stress ya... *sweadropped*_

_Arme : dibanding Curcol disini, feedback!_

_To DarkMelt :_

_Musim semi?! *blushing* apakah itu benar Lass? (Lass : tentu saja tidak! / Chalice : masa~~~ kok perhatian ba- *ketancap Scitmar*) baiklah tapi kata Chalice, dia bilang terimakasih atas reviewnya. _

_Chalice : Disclaimernya adalah AOI! _

_Aoi : aku lagi yang kena... gak disini gak di ficnya satunya lagi... sama aja..._

_Disclaimer : Megaxus bukan milik Chalice, walau dia dari dulu pengen banget._

_Warning : GaJe, 3 Bendera yang bersatu menjadi satu (?), cacad, Aneh, Abal, Sarap, Penyakit Gila author bisa menular,TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, OC tersebar disini, OOC, sedikit cross dengan Elsword ( chara : Elsword, Aisha dan Rena)_

_OC yang disini : Aoi haruna, Aoki haruna, Ryouna hanami, Haku Kanzama, Chalice darkCloud, Malice DarkCloud, Revina Annabelle (gadis berambut merah ruby) dan Erin Grinville (gadis berambut orange jeruk)_

_**Note : bagi yang menunggu GC New Member tolong bersabar ya DX, soalnya saya lagi malas lanjutin *di hajar*  
**_

_**~happy reading~**_

* * *

"nah! Jin! Penuhin janjimu itu!" tiba-tiba di perjalanan pulang si Aoi angkat bicara.

Spontan aja semua yang disana (min mari dan Jin) kaget dan bingung.

"eh, kapan ya~ aku janji demikian~?" Jin lansung pura-pura tidak tau apa-apa.

Dengan kesalnya Aoi langsung mereload Shotgunnya, alhasil Jin langsung ketakutan.

"ya,ya! traktir Mochi kan atas kesalahan ku" ucap jin ketakutan.

"benar~" ucap Aoi sambil tersenyum iblis.

"traktir?! Jin,Kau berselingkuh (?) dengan Aoi?!" teriak Amy kesal.

"Eh ti,tidak kok!" ucap jin gelagapan "Aoi, tolong jelaskan ini donk!" pinta jin.

"benar... aku selingkuhannya (?)" jawab Aoi dengan datar dan santai.

.

.

.

. Semuanya cengo dan kaget (min Mari dan Aoi).

.

.

.

PLAK!

"JIN! I HATE YOUUU!" Amy langsung pergi sambil menangis sehabis menampar Jin.

Semua menatap Jin (except Amy , Aoi dan Jin).

"NYAHAHAHAHAAHA! Aku merasa puas, nah, kalau begini kau tidak usah mentraktirku karena aku sudah puas mengerjain mu" Tawa Aoi menggelegar

Semuanya hanya sweadropped (min Jin) melihat kelakuan Aoi.

"itu akibatnya tadi pura-pura lupa, nah sekarang aku puas sekali mengerjain mu~ nyawa uang mu dan jiwamu selamat hari ini~ tapi jika kau membuat masalah denganku aku akan membuat yang lebih parah dibanding sekarang, mengerti?" tanya Aoi dengan seringai iblis (?).

Semuanya hanya bergindik takut (min Aoki ,Aoi dan Mari)

"nah, Aoki. Ayo pulang~" ajak Aoi kepada saudara kembarnya.

"baiklah, Aoi" Aoki langsung mengikuti Saudaranya pulang.

"Jaa Ne~ (lho kok jadi jepang?)" Aoi langsung pergi.

".."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"aku pulang dulu, Elsword bisa marah jika aku tidak memasaknya makan malam (sejak kapan Elesis bisa masak? *author di tebas*)" ucap Elesis dan pergi pulang.

"...aku pulang dulu, mau membuat robot..." Mari juga pergi pulang.

"aku musti ke kanavan , musti memastikan kerjaan bawahan ku (?) ." ucap Ronan dan pergi (ingat dia itu ketua royal knight guardian ,bukan? / Reader : kami udah tahu kaleee! *ngegebuk author rame-rame*)

"...aku pulang dulu, bisa-bisa kakakku yang brother komplek bisa ngamuk jika aku tidak pulang" ucap Lass pergi.

_Chalice : kita pause dulu, kelihtannya ada yang protes..._

_Rufus :gimana gak protes?! Sejak kapan aku jadi brother complex?!_

_Chalice : gak apa-apa donk, kan aku pengen lihat Rufus yang dingin jadi brother complex, lihat para reader aja setuju =3=._

_Reader : *manggut-manggut setuju*_

_Rufus : kaga bisa! Jika kau masih membuatku jadi brother complex maka kau kuambil jiwa mu!_

_Chalice : Hii! Ampun! Aku masih mau hidup, ya,iya... aku akan menggantinya *cry*_

_Reader : Yaah... kaga bisa melihat Rufus yang brother complex nya TT^TT_

_Rufus : *mendeath glarekan Reader*_

_Reader : *ketakutan*_

_Chalice : oh ya, Reader sekalian boleh kaga membuat Rufus OOC dan jadi brother complex?_

_Rufus : *mendeath glarekan Chalice*_

_**Take 999 (buset dah...) ,Action!**_

"aku pulang dulu ya, mau kerja sambilan" ucap Lass. (sejak kapan lass kaga mencuri lagi?! *di timpuk Nodachi*)

Dan Lass pun pergi dengan kecepatan lari inhuman (?).

"Aku mau kerumah Amy, mau nerangin semuanya! Bahwa yang dikatakan Aoi bohong!" Jin pun pergi untuk kerumah Amy.

"aku dan Lire, mau ke taman, dadah~" ucap Ryan dan Lire langsung ngacir.

Tinggal Arme.

"aku pulang sendiri nih ceritanya? Ah... apa boleh buat walau pulang sendiri itu tidak enak..." keluh Arme dan hendak pulang.

Tiba-tiba muncul gadis berambut berwarna merah ruby.

"jika kau tak mau pulang sendiri bagaimana jika kita pulang bareng?" tanya gadis itu dengan seringai menyeramkan (?).

Arme yang mempunyai firasat buruk pas melihat seringai gadis itu langsung melewatinya.

"heiii! Tidak baik melewati orang manis seperti ku!" protes gadis itu.

Arme hanya berhenti dan menoleh gadis itu tanpa kata-kata.

"hehehe... salam kenal namaku Revina Anabelle, kau boleh memanggilku Anna atau Belle atau Revi atau Vina" ucap gadis itu tersenyum ketus.

"Arme Glenstid..." Ucap Arme singkat dan pergi meninggalkan Revina karena dia punya firasat buruk jika dekat dengan Revina.

"muuuh! Sombong sekali!" dengus Revina.

Tiba-tiba gadis warna orange jeruk datang.

"gagal untuk menjebaknya? , Revina?" tanya gadis itu.

"Diam lah , Erin! Kurang ajar kau Arme glenstid! Nona katharina tunggu saja, aku akan mencelakakan Arme!" ucap Revina kesal.

Erin hanya diam saja sambil sweadropped melihat temannya bicara sendiri.

"wah,wah... biang onar mau buat onar lagi ya~~" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis.

Erin dan Revina menoleh arah suara itu.

"R,Ryouna dan Kanzama?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Terlihat Ryouna yang sedang bermain dengan kucing dan Kanzama yang sedang minum teh entah dapat dari mana.

"kalian sedang merencana apa?~ kelihatan menarik~?" tanya Ryouna dengan seringai yang alhasil membuat Erin dan Revina ketakutan.

"Ryou, kau jangan mengeluarkan seringai mu, mereka jadi takut tuh..." nasehat Haku sambil minum teh.

"oh, hehehehe... maaf, pasti kalian takut ya~" ucap Ryouna dan memainkan ujung rambut Revina.

Dengan cekatan revina menepis tangan Ryouna agar melepaskan tangannya dari rambutnya dengan ketakutan.

"ada apa? Kok takut~?" tanya Ryouna dengan senyuman menyeramkan.

Revina dan Erin hanya menjauh sedangkan Ryouna semakin mendekati mereka.

"Ryou, Haku, Kalian jangan mengerjain Erin dan Revina" muncul Chalice dan Malice.

"muuh! Chalice! Padahal aku sedang asyik menakutin mereka!" protes Ryouna sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"tidak baik menakutin mereka! Ayo kita cepetan pulang, atau tidak bisa malam! Dan aku tidak mau jika malam tiba karena menyeramkan!" ucap Chalice dengan muka ketakutan sambil melirik Malice yang dari tadi mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"apalagi aura disampingku ini dapat memanggil hantu..." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Malice.

"apa maksudmu, Chalice?" tanya Malice dengan muka kesal.

"hehehe... bercanda..." ucap Chalice dengan muka ketakutan.

"bercanda, ada batasnya" ucap Malice ketus dan langsung mengeluarkan Tongkat sihirnya yang diatasnya terdapat tengkorak.

"saatnya... Ngaciiiiir!" chalice langsung lari dengan kecepatan inhuman.

Malice langsung mengejar Chalice dengan aura yang banyak roh halusnya (?).

Ryouna,Haku, Erin , Dan Revina hanya sweadropped saja.

"sepertinya yang dikatakan Chalice benar deh, hari sudah mau malam, Ryou" ucap Haku.

"yaaah~ kaga bisa main deh~ padahal aku ingin main" ucap Ryouna dan berjalan meninggalkan Haku,Erin dan Revina.

Haku pun langsung menyusul Ryouna.

Tinggal Erin dan Revina.

"aduh... aku takut banget melihat Ryouna dan Haku..." ucap Revina sambil bermuka pucat.

"...tapi... kita harus mengikuti kata-kata kathrine walau ada Ryouna, Haku, Aoi dan Aoki yang suka mengganggu Rencana nya" ucap Erin.

"benar..." Revina langsung tidak ketakutan lagi.

"apa pun terjadi aku akan memihak kepada nona kathrine walau kita harus bertang dengan mereka ber 4!" lanjutnya.

"lihat saja nanti kau Arme glenstid, Walau di pihakmu ada banyak! Tapi jangan salah sangka! Karena nona kathrine lah yang pasti menang untuk mendapatkan (?) Lass!" ucap Erin ikut-ikuttan semangat.

Sedangkan chalice yang sedang mengetik hanya sweadropped (?) (kok nyambung beginian?)

* * *

-sedangkan di Arme-

Arme sedang membuat cherry pie hanya bersin-bersin di dapur.

"kakak! Jangan bersin saat masak! Nanti bisa kena makanan!" protes Aisha.

"hahahaha... maafkan kakak , Aisha..." ucap Arme minta maaf.

"Baka, Onee-san" ucap Aisha dingin sambil membaca buku magis di meja makan tanpa memedulikan tatapan sebal Arme.

"Aisha, aku bingung sifat mu dipagi hari dan dimalam hari kok suka berbeda-beda ya? apalagi gaya rambut mu itu, pagi digerai dan malam diikat dua? Kau ada gangguan jiwa ya?atau punya kepribadian ganda " sindir Arme yang sikapnya kelewatan Ooc.

"bukan gangguan jiwa atau kepribadian ganda, ini sesuai mood ku di pagi hari dan malam hari kok, kakak Arme..." Aisha meletakkan buku sihirnya di meja dan menatap Arme dengan Seringai.

Bagi Arme seringai itu menyeramkan.

"aku heran kenapa elsword bisa suka dengan mu yang sifatnya dingin dan kekanakkan ya?" ucap Arme (Baca : Sindir)

"mana kutahu, dia langsung nembak waktu itu, padahal kami ini sering berantem." ucap Aisha masa bodo dan melanjutkan membacanya lagi.

Arme hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat kelakuan masa bodo Aisha.

**TING! TONG!**

Aisha segera kepintu depan dengan muka kesal.

"ya, sia—" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Aisha langsung di tabrak seorang elf berambut kuning dan digerai, terdapat bunga dikepalanya.

"Arme-sempai! Apa kau ada disana?!" panggil gadis itu.

"Rena! Setidaknya minta maaf padaku!" ucap Aisha kesal.

"maaf kan aku Aisha-chan, oh ya, Arme-sempai! Apa kau lihat kak Lire?" tanya Rena setelah minta maaf ke Aisha.

"hmm... kalau gak salah dia tadi ketaman bareng Ryan " ucap Arme sambil memegang spatula (?).

"Taman? Terimakasih , Arme-sempai" ucap Rena dan bergegas keluar.

"memang kenapa mencari Lire, Rena?" tanya Aisha.

"dia janji mau mengajariku Memanah, kan memanahku kurang baik" ucap Rena.

'Cuman begitu doank bisa kapan-kapan kali...' pikir Aisha dan Arme bersamaan.

"oke, dadah!" Rena segera pergi dari sana ke taman.

Aisha dan Arme hanya menatap Rena lari dengan kecepatan inhuman.

Mereka berdua saling menatap sambil sweadropped.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kak... " Aisha mengakat bicara.

"apa?"

"cherry pienya gosong tuh" ucap Aisha pas mencium bau gosong.

"ASTAJIM (?)! Cherry Pei ku gosooong!" teriak Arme dan segera berlari ke dapur dengan kecepatan inhuman.

Aisha hanya sweadropped melihat kelakuan kakaknya, dan segera kedapur untuk minum.

"kak, kelihatannya Bahan-bahan makanan habis deh..." ucap Aisha sambil minum dan melihat isi kulkas.

"lalu?" tanya Arme sambil membereskan 'cherry pie gosong'

"beli gih" perintah Aisha sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang ia tulisin untuk bahan-bahan makanan yang musti dibeli (sejak kapan dia nulis?).

"Eh?! " Arme hendak protes tapi pas melihat death glare Aisha dia mau gak mau menurut dan mengambil kertas yang dipegang Aisha tadi.

"nanti pulangnya beresin 'cherry pie' yang gosong ini~" ucap Aisha sambil dadah-dadahan ke Arme.

'emang kakaknya siapa sih? Kok adiknya yang memerintah?' pikir Arme sambil sweadropped dan segera berangkat ke supermarket.

* * *

-sedangkan Elesis di waktu bersamaan.-

Di rumah keluarga Sieghart (bukan aeknard sieghart lho!) terjadi perang dunia ke 5 (Reader : Lho? Kok perang dunia ke lima? Bukannya tiga? / Chalice : habis bosen, di fandom mana pun banyak yang di tulis perang dunia ke tiga dan keempat jadi saya mending buat perang dunia ke lima aja dah =3=/ Reader : *ngelempar author ke lubang buaya*)

"Kenapa kau ada disini , KAKEK PLAYBOY!" teriak Elesis sambil melempar-lemparin benda-benda disana.

Mulai dari guci, sendok (?), vas bunga, meja (?), pisau, pedang wasiat (?), buku novel cinta punya pak Elscud (?), pedang, pot bunga (?), pot pohon (?), kipas angin, TV (?), Radio (?), DVD (?), bantal (?),bangku, Sofa (?) dan lain-lain.

Sieghart alias Aeknard, berusaha menghindar amukan cucu _uhuk_ tersayangnya_ uhuk_.

Sedangkan Elsword, dia bersembunyi di balik meja mirip tikus ketakutan (?) *chalice ditebas*

"HIIII! ELSCUD! TOLONGIN BAPAKMU YANG TERSAYANG INI DARI CUCUNYA YANG GILA!" teriak Sieghart sambil menghidar-hindarin barang-barang.

Sedangkan Elscud .

"barangku... hancur semua...*hiks*" bukannya mengkhawatirkan atau meratapi nasib bapaknya tapi malah meratapi nasib barang-barangnya.

"ANAK KAGA TAHU PERINTAH ORANG TUA!" umpat sieghart sambil berjuang menghindarin maut (?).

"Mati saja kau ,kakek playboy! Beraninya melamar temanku!" elesis langsung menarik pedangnya dan menyerang Sieghart.

Dengan secepat kilat Sieghart mengeluarkan pedangnya.

**TRANG!**

Terdengar suara aduan pedang Elesis dan Sieghart.

Elsword keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bertaruh sama ayahnya di pojokkan ruangan.

"aku yakin kakak menang soalnya kakek sudah keriput dan renta! (sejak kapan Sieghart keriput dan Renta?) Jadi aku bertaruh uang 50.000 GP!" ucap Elsword sambil menaruh 50.000 GP.

"kalau begitu aku memilih bapak gua! Aeknard sieghart! Dengan seharga 100.00 GP! (lu kate mau lelang sieghart? *di tebas*)" ucap Elscud menaruh uang 100.000 GP.

_Kelihatannya semuanya kelewatan OOC *Sweadropped* kita abaikan keluarga GaJe ini *chalice ditebas*_

* * *

-supermarket-

"hmm... buah cherry 1 kilogram (?), telur 1 kilogram,Tepung 1x, wortel 5x, hmm... sudah semua, ah... tinggal saus tomat" ucap Arme sadar pas melihat daftar belanja dan segera mencari rak yang terdapat saus tomat.

'itu dia' batin Arme senang pas nemu tuh saus.

Tapi sayangnya saus tersebut berada rak paling atas.

Karena badan Arme yang _PENDEK_ itu, alhasil dia kaga nyampe karena dia itu PENDEK! *chalice langsung di fire bolt*

'uuuh... kaga nyampe' pikir Arme sambil loncat-loncat di rak tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan mengambil saus tomat tersebut.

"ini... yang kau mau ambilkan?" terdengar suara lelaki di belakangnya.

Arme segera menoleh.

"Lass?!" ucap Arme kaget.

"...hai, Arme" ucap Lass dan menyerahkan saus tomat tersebut ke Arme.

"terimakasih , Lass." Ucap Arme dan menaruh saus tomat tersebut ke keranjang belanja.

"kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Arme.

"..aku kerja sambilan disini..." ucap Lass datar.

"eh?" Arme melihat pakaian Lass dari kaki sampai kepala.

Lass memakai celemek toko (?) yang tidak kelihatan cocok banget dengan gaya Lass yang dingin dan datar.

"BUUUH! FUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arme ketawa terbahak-bahak melihat gaya berpakaian Lass.

Lass hanya datar saja melihat Arme ketawa.

"Lu,Lucu banget... kau memakai Celemek... , Lass! FUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arme ketawa-tawa sampai kedengeran 1 kota (Lebay terdektesi disini)

Lass hanya diam saja...

"Lass, tolong angkut kardus ini ke gudang, aku tidak kuat mengakat 2 kardus berisi buah semangka (?) sekaligus" tiba-tiba muncul pemuda berambut aquamarine dan di pony tail panjang + memakai headset dikepalanya.

"oke..." Lass langsung pergi ke tempat pemuda tersebut.

Lass dan pemuda tersebut pergi.

Arme langsung berhenti ketawa.

'lho, bukannya itu tadi Aoki? Jadi Lass dan Aoki kerja sambilan disini?' pikir Arme.

"ARMEEEEE~~~!" tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk Arme dari belakang.

Arme menoleh siapa yang memeluknya.

"kau..."

**~TBC~**

* * *

_Chalice : aduh kok makin gaje aja ya..._

_Arme : siapa yang memelukku sih?_

_Chalice : who knows , only tuhan yang know (bahasa inggris cacat)_

_Aoi : ayo kita main menebak saja XD._

_Lets play acara menebak!_

_Jadi ini tidak ada hint tapi kalian disarankan menebak siapa yang memeluk Arme~~ sayonara~_

_Aoki : ... apa kau yakin? Misalnya ada yang benar dengan dikepala mu terus diganti gimana?_

_Chalice :don't worry, aku anak yang adil kok (?) dan lagi aku anak yang jujur~_

_All : *sweadropped*_

_Aoi : baiklah, akhir kata~~~... REVIEW YAAAAA!__ XD_


End file.
